After the last hope
by puddlekit
Summary: This is a story about what will happen after the last hope in my opinion! It starts out with the ending of the last hope (Firestar's death) spoilers for the last hope.
1. Prologe

I do not own warriors but I do own this story!

**Leader-** Bramblestar-Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.  
**Deputy-** Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she-cat.  
**Medicine Cat-** Jayfeather-Grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes.  
Apprentice, Sunpaw  
**Warriors**  
Dustpelt-Dark brown tabby tom.  
Sandstorm-Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes.  
Brackenfur-Golden-brown tabby tom.  
Brightheart-White she-cat with ginger patches.  
Millie-Striped grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes.  
Apprentice, Owlpaw  
Leafpool-Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.  
Birchfall-Light brown tabby tom.  
Apprentice, Tigerpaw  
Berrynose-Cream colored tom.  
Hazeltail-Small grey and white she-cat.  
Mousewhisker-Grey and white tom.  
Lionblaze-Golden tabby tom with amber eyes.  
Icecloud-White she-cat.  
Toadstep-Black and white tom.  
Rosepetal-Dark cream she-cat.  
Poppyfrost-Tortishell she-cat.  
Briarlight-Dark brown she-cat.  
Bumblestripe-Very pale grey tom with black stripes.  
Bossomfall-Tortishell and white she-cat.  
Ivypool-Silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.  
Cherryheart-Ginger she-cat.  
Moleeyes-Brown and cream tom with green eyes.  
Lilytail-Dark tabby she-cat with white patches.  
Seedstripe-Very pale ginger she-cat.  
Amberheart-White she-cat with brown patches and amber eyes.  
Snowblaze-Pure white she-cat.  
Dewclaw-Brown tom with ginger and white patches.  
Amberclaw-Ginger tabby she-cat with blind blue eyes. She is deaf as well.  
Moonfur-Moon colored fur with ice blue eyes.  
Dogtooth-Dark brown tabby tom.  
**Apprentices**  
Sunpaw-Light ginger she-cat.  
Owlpaw-Black and white tom.  
Tigerpaw-Tortishell tabby tom with amber eyes.  
**Queens**  
Sorreltail-Tortishell and white she-cat with amber eyes.  
Daisy-Cream long-furred she-cat from horse-place.  
Cinderheart-Grey tabby she-cat. (Expecting Lionblaze's kits.)  
Dovewing - Pale grey she-cat with blue eyes. (Expecting Bumblestripe's kits)  
**Elders**  
Greystripe-Long-haired grey tom.  
Thornclaw-Golden brown tabby tom. (Retired early to loss of hearing and eye sight.)

Sorry don't know the other clan names

**When Firestar died not word for word:**

Me: Brambleclaw's POV:

Brambleclaw: I saw a body but if Tigerstar died how could there still be a body? NOOOO I heard Sandstorm scream and saw her running up to the body that is when I realized that, that was Firestar's body.

Me: Sandstorm's POV then I WILL get to the real story:

Sandstorm's thoughts and words: When lightning hit the tree I was like yay Tigerstar is dead but when I saw a body I knew that is was Firestar's body "NOOOO" I screamed "I told you not to waste your last life!"

_Me: please R&R I really would like it and I will write faster too._

_Sandstorm: NOOO Why did you have to make him die!_

_Me: How did you get in here?_

_Sandstorm: This is all your fault!_

_Me: Umm what please sheathe your claws! *GULP* animal control? _

_Sandstorm: Your not worth it but I will make your book horrible! *Gets up and leaves*_

_Me: Crap! I was hoping for a good book! Ohh well I will just tell he it is Erin Hunter! _

_Me: Sorry that was so short!_


	2. Chapter 1

After the last hope:

Brambleclaw's P.O.V

In the camp:

"Brambleclaw" Sandstorm said

"You must go to the moonpool to receive your nine lives! Go get Jayfeather!" "Jayfeather we have to go to the moonpool!" I said

"Okay be right there!" Then I saw him rushing out of his den

"But that means Firestar is dead!"

"Yes" I told him.

"Off we go then!"

Later traveling to the moonpool:

"Why on you on our land?" Asked Onestar it was obvious that he was on a patrol there was Ashfur and other I didn't know.

"We are going to the moonpool!" I replied calmly.

"Why isn't Firestar with you?" He ask us. "Firestar's dead! He died saving us from Tigerstar."

"Oh" He said. I heard a hint of sadness and surprise in his voice I understand because they were friends back in the forest when they were warriors!

"You may pass through and on your way back could I see both of you I need to ask something" He asked us

"Yes sure!" as we said goodbye to the patrol we continued to walk. When we reached the moonpool and Jayfeather said

"Now put your nose to the water and Starclan will send you to sleep."

"Now put your nose to the water and Starclan will send you to sleep." As I put my nose to the water I felt sleep coming upon me.

"Who are you?" I asked a pretty she cat.

"I am spottedleaf, I will give you a life for caring. Care for the clan like a medicine cat would." The life wasn't that harsh but now I know how Bluestar and Firestar cared for ThunderClan. Then I saw Feathertail.

"With this life I give you bravery use it to be brave for your clan at every moment." The pain this time was so hard, I dug my claws into the ground and then just as fast as it started it stopped. Then a cat stepped up

"With this life I give you love. Use it for you clan and Squirrelflight." The pain was nice and I felt like I was floating in the air! Then she backed up still dazed from that another cat stepped up.

"With this life I give you tireless energy!" This life was not as lovely as the one before. I took a while to recover from it because I wanted to be prepared for the next one.

"With this life I give you trust so you can trust you clan mates as you would anyone." This one was so strong I almost felt like I lost all my life's at one time but I found out how much trust you friend have with you.

"With this life I give you judgment so you can judge your clan rightly!" This one was so hard I can't even explain it. Then Bluestar stepped up

"With this life I give you fairness you can be fair to ThunderClan." This one wasn't as bad as the one before but it wasn't the best. Then a cat who had a red bushy tail said

"I am redtail with this life I give you the ability to see the truth!" Then I felt the pain when he was killed by Tigerstar my father. Then Firestar stepped up

"With this life I give you loyalty be loyal to your clan no matter what!"

Then Firestar said

"I hail you by your new name, Bramblestar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of _ThunderClan._ Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code live each life with pride and dignity."

"Bramblestar!" They all began to call out then their voices faded and I woke up again!

* * *

_**Sorry if this is a cliff hanger but now I will be posting a new chapter or 2 or 3 or 4 etc... because it is winter brake yay!**_

_**I have a surprise for Sandstorm and Jayfeather *Grins evilly* MUHAHAHA**_


	3. Author note ch 2

I'm going to name the kits but I need help naming and if you want a cat put in there please fill this out. This is for the kits name too!

Name:

Clan:

What it looks like:

Personality:

Background:

Anything else you want to add:

* * *

If you want a character to have kits and a mate fill this out

Name:

Mate:

# of kits:

Kits names:

Boys:

Girls:

P.O.V If you want a kit to have one say yes or no:

* * *

If you want to have a P.O.V on a cat just tell me


	4. Chapter 3

Shout out to Aleeta6 for giving me Bluerose

Chapter 3:

"How was it?" asked Jayfeather

"Good and StarClan want to see you tonight at the moon pool!" I told him

"Okay?" He sounded surprised as we walked back to camp we remembered that we had to see Onestar so we turned around and headed for WindClan camp.

"Thank you for coming. I asked you to come because we have lost cat then are brezzepe" Onestar started to say then Crowfeather came in and said

"I killed Brezzepelt and Nightcloud"

"What!" Yelled Onestar

"Umm we will be going now you seem like you have everything under control!" I said as Jayfeather and I backed away. A curt nod with his head and we ran out we ran all the way to ThunderClan camp! When we go there we were panting

"What happened" Sandstorm asked us.

"Nothing" I replied and I jumped up onto the great rock and said

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather under the great rock for a clan meeting." I saw cats coming from everywhere

"As you all probably know" I started off

"Firestar is dead. So I went to the moonpool and got my nine lives now I must choose a deputy I have thought about this for a while and Squirrelflight will be the new deputy."

"Wow I never expected to have this honor given to me I will try to be the best deputy I can be!" she said as she walked up to the center.

"The time has come to appoint a new deputy. I say these words before StarClan that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice. Squirrelflight will be the new deputy of ThunderClan!"

"Squirrelflight Squirrelflight Squirrelflight" The clan cheered.

"I have one more ceremony to do" I say

"Birchfall is it your wish that Tigerpaw is to become an apprentice?"

"Yes" Birchfall replied

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Tigerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Tigerpaw said

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Tigerpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Tigerstorm. StarClan honors your Strength and your Spirit and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. You will sit vigil tonight according to the tradition"

"Tigerstorm, Squirrelflight" They all chanted. That night Tigerstorm sat vigil and I got some rest. In the morning I heard Squirrelflight ordering patrols. She ordered 5 hunting patrols and 2 border patrols. At sun high the fresh kill pill was stocked and everyone was back getting so rest. Then Jayfeather ran over and told me great news so I thought the clan would be pleased at this so I jumped to the great rock and said

"Everyone old enough to catch their own prey please gather under the great rock for a clan meeting!" I howled as soon as I saw everyone gathered I said

"I have great new that Jayfeather just told me the clan is growing stronger. We will have kits. Dovewing and Cinderheart are going to have kits. Congratulations Bumblestripe and Lionblaze. The clan all was exited. That night I came to see Lionblaze, he was in the nursery. Then I heard someone calling my name

"Bramblestar, Bramblestar!" I heard Snowblaze yelling to me I came outside the nursery and saw a gray-blue she-cat and there was no need to call Jayfeather he was already.

"After Jayfeather check's you over I will call you to my den to my den."

The moon was just starting to rise when I decided I'd have to ask the pregnant rouge if she wanted to stay until her kits where born and old enough to go on a long journey back to her home.

I invited her into my den.

"Hello," she said, sound a tad bit frightened. She lightly dipped her head.

"Hello," I responded. "My name's Bramblestar."

"Nice to meet you, my name's Holly."

"Well, Holly, would you like to join my clan?"

She looked up at me, she was no older than a newly made warrior. After a few heartbeats she said, "Yes, Bramblestar, I would like to join your clan."

"Very well. Is it alright that I give you a Warrior's name or would you like to keep your birth name?"

"You can give me a warrior's name."

"Very well. You don't have to sit guard the camp like new warriors usually would have to." I said, padding out of the den. I leapt up onto High Rock and yelled

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own pray meet under High Rock." As soon as the whole clan gathered I said

"This she-cat wishes to join the clan anyone who objects please wave their tail!" No one wave their tail

"So we will have a warrior ceremony!"

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this cat. She has asked to join the clan and will try hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Holly, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Holly said

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Holly, from this moment on you will be known as Bluerose. We welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I saw her padding out of the warriors den. She was just leaving the den, heading to the Nursery.

Prophecykit was outside of the medicine's cat den looking in it at the Medicine Cat. She was almost six moons old, but by the way she looked at him, I could tell that she wanted to be a Medicine Cat.

"Bramblestar!" she squeaked, looking up as I exited the den. The small kit had witnessed the battle against the dark forest, she'd tried to help and almost died because of it, that's why she's been helping in the Medicine cat den for the past half-moon.

"Hi Prophecykit. Do you-"

"Do you think Jayfeather will let me be his apprentice?"

"I think he just might, but you know how he is. He'll have his paws full with you as his apprentice!" I meowed to her teasingly.

"What? No! I will be the best apprentice anyone can have!" She mewed cheerfully.

"Well your apprentice ceremony is today, you might want to get it straightened out, go ask him if you can be his apprentice."

"Can you come with me?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Of course I will," I purred.

"Thanks!" And she scampered into the den.

"Hey wait up." I called after her.

"Catch me." She meowed playfully. We finally got to Jayfeather's den and she asked

"Jayfeather can I be your apprentice?"

"I can think of no better cat to train as a Medicine Cat." He meowed grumpily.

"Her apprentice ceremony is today." I informed him. Later:

"Let all cat old enough to catch their own prey please gather under the great rock for a clan meeting."

"We have an apprentice ceremonies to do!" I start "Jayfeather."

"Cats of ThunderClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown persistence and patience. Your next medicine cat will be Prophecypaw."

"Prophecypaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Jayfeather?" I ask

"I do." Prophecypaw said

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Jayfeather meowed to her

"The good wishes of all ThunderClan will go with you." I say then Jayfeather touches noses with her.

"Prophecypaw, Prophecypaw!" The clan cheers then I heard someone in the nursery scream saying

"Someone get Jayfeather." It was Dovewing she must be kitting. I saw Jayfeather and Bumblestripe running towards the nursery. Later I saw Bumblestripe come out and he said…

* * *

**Read and Review and remember the 15 17 19 and 20 reviewer get to help and to all that reviewed *throws plusies at crowd* a PLUSIE OF YOUR CHOICE (ONLY SOLD HERE WE ARE NOT... ECT...) I need more cats OKAY**


	6. Chapter 5

"We have 5 healthy kit their names are Sootkit, Rainkit, Brightkit, Tumblekit and Reedkit." Bumblestripe told us.

"That is great!" I say to him

"How is Dovewing?" Ivypool asked him

"Dovewing is just fine but she is tired you can see her if you want." Bumblestripe told Ivypool. Then Ivypool headed into the nursery a while later she came out and said

"They are so cute and Dovewing is tired." Then she went to the fresh kill pile and got a nice big just vole and then headed into the nursery to share it with her sister. So I decided to go to the medicine cat den and talk to Jayfeather and Prophecypaw. When I got there I asked Prophecypaw how it was to deliver his first kits and she said it was good and amazing and then I went to go talk to Jayfeather if there were any new prophecy's and he said there was one.

"Bramble will meet black, black will destroy the lake and bramble will save it." Jayfeather told me and then I walked out of the den and thought who it could be.

A 5 and 1/2 moons later (Nothing happens! Except that Bramblestar things the black is Blackstar.)

I was walking through the camp when one of Dovewing's kits came and bumped into me.

"Sorry Bramblestar!" Tumblekit said to me

"It is okay. Tumblekit do you want anyone special to be your mentor?" The only reason I did this was because Tumblekit was always so polite he would let others take prey and would not eat before saying thanks to StarClan.

"Well… I kind of want Rosepetal." Tumblekit kind of asked me

"Okay I will thing of that you know that your apprentice ceremony in tomorrow." I asked him

"Yes I have been excited because I want to be an apprentice." He told me then him mother called "Oh I better go back I don't want to get into trouble." And he scampered off. Then Bumblestripe came up to me and said

"They are so sweet I can't believe their apprentice ceremony is tomorrow I hope they all get good mentors."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is sooooo short and to answer your question,**

**Runningfur: Well she was sent in but I kind of want it to be Sorreltail**

**Me: Hey Sorreltail you are Prophecypaw's mother okay?**

**Sorreltail: Okay!**

**Me: Thanks**

**And now to answer another question that came in**

**WOW: Well as I said before It was SENT in NOT my cat so OKAY**

**and please send question and what you want for the next chapie Rosepetal is tumblekit's mentor so choose other mentor for the other kits and send it loner or kittypet's you want to join the clan NOT MORE KITS in till I ask or Cinderheart is going to have a lot of kits.**

**PLEASE...**

**Brambleclaw: R&R **

**Me: How did you get her anyway do the disclaimer **

**Brambleclaw: REALLY o.o**

**Me: Yes**

**Brambleclaw: She does not own warrior but only the story**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 7: Tumblekit's P.O.V:

I was so excited because today I get to be an apprentice. I really want Rosepetal to be my mentor.

"Tumblekit come here we need to groom you." I heard my mother call when I got there Silverkit was there and I went to my mother and she started to groom me.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather under the great rock for a clan meeting." Bramblestar called out and my brother, my three sisters, Silverkit and I all scampered out. "You know that this is a great pleasure to me. Sootkit, Rainkit, Brightkit, Tumblekit, Reedkit and Silverkit please come under the great rock." We all stepped forward and Bramblestar started with Sootkit I didn't hear the rest I was staring out at something then Reedkit poked me and I realize that it was my turn. "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Tumblepaw. Rosepetal you will be mentor to Tumblepaw, You have shown great hunting skills and kindness. May you pass down all you know to this your apprentice." Then I stepped forward and touched nose with Rosepetal. Then Silverkit got Brackenfur and he dismissed us.

"Can we go with Silverpaw and Brackenfur?" I asked Rosepetal.

"I don't see why." said Brackenfur behind us.

"Okay lets go explore the territory." We all left and when we came back Bramblestar was calling a meeting.

* * *

**Sorry I know it is a cliff hanger again and sorry for the short chapters I will do short but update sooner sooo tired but here are some answers to reveiws**

**Featherleap:I am so sorry about littlekit but I was kind-of pictureing Tumblekit with Silverkit but I will put littlekit in my story I have a great Idea.**

**Runningfur: Thank you sooo much for all the support I also think that tumblekit is soooo cute.**

**Sapphire daughter of Poseidon:Thanks for sending in a cat I really apprectiate it.**


	8. Bad things

I want you guys to look at this review.

HaalfMoon:

This story was a mess. It was very random and unprofessional. It was all over the place. Stop writting and leave room for the writers who know what there doing. -_-

* * *

Befor when I was writing this story I was happy to be getting reveiwed but when I saw this I wanted to delete my stories and or turn off the reveiws but that would make you feel unhappy (For those who like my story!) so I want to ask you something, if you got a reveiw like this how would you feel. Commet and also If you have please send it in. Plus I know this is over used but if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all this comment really hurt my feeling if I get some more like this I will disable reveiws I am sorry but blame HaalfMoon if you want.


	9. Thank you

when I got this I was soo happy and als when you send me in a comment I will post it

Runningfur:

Is it cool that their are 2 a's in Haalfmoon or is it a typo? Like really! My  
friend once told me(they had been writing for a while longer) people who  
insult your stories are just jelous cuse they cant write like that! I had  
asked her for advise when I also got a awful review, I almost erased my story  
but didnt! You have so much potential and it shows! Continue writing  
forever!:)

thxs sooo much runningfur you are my biggest fan


	10. Chapter 7

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather under the great rock for a clan meeting." Bramblestar called. "We have found a queen and her kits and also a kit that has no mother is any queen willing to help this kit?"

"I will!" said sorriltail and she climbed up to the great rock. "Let's see what should I name you? I know how about stripekit." And she took stripekit to the nursery.

"Now we have one more thing to get to." Bramblestar said "it seems as if shadowclan has decided to steal prey from us and are we going to let this happen? I don't think so, we have to launch an attack on them over the night and that night is tonight."

**I'm sooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner it is because i have track now so updates maybe coming slower and also i have a lot of HW too i hate middle school**


	11. Chapter 8

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather under the great rock for a clan meeting." Bramblestar called. "We have found a queen and her kits and also a kit that has no mother is any queen willing to help this kit?"

"I will!" said sorriltail and she climbed up to the great rock. "Let's see what should I name you? I know how about stripekit." And she took stripekit to the nursery.

"Now we have one more thing to get to." Bramblestar said "it seems as if shadowclan has decided to steal prey from us and are we going to let this happen? I don't think so, we have to launch an attack on them over the night and that night is tonight."

**I'm sooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner it is because i have track now so updates maybe coming slower and also i have a lot of HW too i hate middle school**


End file.
